


Spanker Steve Rogers (On Hold)

by Marvelous25



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Discipline, F/M, Guilt, Lesson Learned, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Spanking, Spells Gone Wrong, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous25/pseuds/Marvelous25
Summary: This is a collection of spanking stories done by Steve Rogers aka Captain America from the Marvel universe. If you do not like it, do not read it simple as.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will take ages to update so I'm not promising anything.

This is a collection of spanking stories, done by Steve Rogers aka Captain America from the Marvel universe. If you do not like it, do not read it simple as. I will take ages to update so I'm not promising anything.


	2. Again Tony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony won’t take care of himself, everyone is sick of talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget the J.A.R.V.I.S stands for so his full title will appear in the story = Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.  
> This is the first part, tomorrow I'm going to write the rest.
> 
> Marvel Comics' "Iron Man #17" on Wednesday (October 23), Tony Stark is adopted. The plotline, which revealed that there's a second, natural born Stark brother named Arno, will play out extensively in the monthly comic books

Tony was in his work shop, the sounds of metal banging, the news in the back and J.A.R.V.I.S’ overhead talking was loud enough to distract Tony from the outside world, and for the rest of the team to hear him.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, how long has Tony been down there?” Clint asked – he was trying to watch the game, but Tony’s noise was getting to him.

“Sir has been there for one hundred and sixty-eight hours, and has drank two hundred units of alcohol” J.A.R.V.I.S announced. “I know each of you have sometimes chosen to ignore him at times, then preceded to yell at him. Sir doesn’t need that from you. He needs real attention.” J.A.R.V.I.S stated.

“None of us can get through to him, J, don’t shame us for it” Clint said looking up at the celling.

Steve stood by the list (elevator) and listened to him defend themselves for not trying to help Tony in the slightest. Listening to them made him feel disappointed to see his team like that.

“Is that really how you guys all feel? Towards your our team mate.” Steve asked astonished with them. “I cannot believe when I leave this happened here. We all know Tony went through a lot: he didn’t have an enjoyable childhood, time growing up was hard too, then running to business issues plus Afghanistan; I do not have to go on – I’ll talk to Tony myself, but you all should feel ashamed of yourself for giving up.”

They turned to at him look, they weren’t expecting Steve for another week, maybe less.

“Steve, we do care, please do not misunderstand us, but Steve we can’t get through to him. We don’t know what to do anymore, we’ve tried yet nothing works with him,” Natasha argued.

“Tis true Steven, I’ve even asked my father and the elders on what to do, they told me nothing that is quite helpful to us.” Thor said.

“Steve, I tried, but he shut me out and I couldn’t push him, so I admit, I left him. I’m sorry.” The shaggy brunette sighed. “What did they say, Thor?” Bucky asked.

“His father must speak with him, but Howard is no longer with Anthony” the Asgardian sighed.

 “Steve could do it; he always was an annoying parental figure. He’s the reason why I wasn’t allowed to go out with friends for drinks” Bucky said.

 “I did that for you own good, jerk. And I doubt Tony would take me seriously” Steve thought.

Everyone around him laughed, “good joke Steve” the bow-man laughed.

“You’re like the father of the group…. oh, you don’t see it, do you?” Sam laughed.

Rhodes was smirking behind his hand, “I think you should talk to Tony, and before you say it, no, Tony won’t listen to me. Please Steve.”

The others nodded. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me- “

“It’s not a bad thing, Steve, but it’s true.” Bucky smiled at him. Taking his boyfriends hand.

Bucky had recover from the winter solider program, but still suffered from PTSD, which no one was suspired – but what was, was when he kissed Steve when he woke up. Steve kissed back and that’s when people learnt about their relationship; they had to hid it from people due to homophobia, and fear.

Then somehow Tony was added to their relationship, no one minded but again didn’t see Tony connecting with both of them like that. Even with the incident of Howard and Maria, death. Tony understood it wasn’t Bucky, but the winter solider.

“Go easy on him, babe. Tony needs extra care” Bucky said pulling Steve in for a kiss.

“I will” he kissed Bucky. “But if not, I’ll deal with him like I used to…. well…. is do with you” Steve smirked, walking away.

After a moment of silence, after all of them thinking about it.

“Bucky? How does Steve, deal with you?” asked the ravishing Russian.

“W-with spankings.”

“Same bro” Sam sighed.

“I think he’s done this with all of us.” Bruce said finally speaking up.

 

>>>> 

 

Steve walked into lift (elevator). “J.A.R.V.I.S – please take me to Tony’s lab, and tell him I want to talk to him.”

“Right away, Captain Rogers” J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

When Steve arrived, Tony was hunched over in his chair, no noise now. “Hello, Steve. What can I do for you?” he asked.

“I’m just wondering why my boyfriend is looking himself away from everyone. Not communicating with his own team. When I leave for a mission, I find out that you haven’t been taking care of yourself – honestly, I’m disappointed it’s gone this far. Tony, you even shut Bucky out, your own boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry Steve, I just wanted to get my work finished” Tony sighed, turning to face him.

Steve looked at him, “J.A.R.V.I.S – how many times did Tony restart or begin another project?”

“Over fifty times, precisely fifty-nine” J.A.R.V.I.S specified.

“Something is changed today” Steve said frustrated.

“But, I’m still working and this needs to be done” Tony sighed, his eyes were red and puffy.

“Tony. If I have to carry you, I will. We’re going to are bedroom, to clean you up. This isn’t up for a debate” The blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony looked drained, and wasn’t up for a fight. “Steve, can you carry me?” he frowned.

“Yes, Tony” Steve same over and picked him up; he instantly noticed his boyfriend had lost so much waiting in a week, it killed him. “Why would you do this to yourself?” he whispered as Tony laid his on Steve’s shoulders.

 “I-I’m sorry. I chased him away” Tony whimpered.

“J.A.R.V.I.S please call Bucky to our bedroom” Steve asked the A.I.

“He’s already there. He’s in your bathroom, starting the bath” the **J** ust **A** **R** ather  **V** ery **I** ntelligent **S** ystem answered.

Steve carried his smallest lover to their room, already Tony was falling asleep – and Steve wished he could just cuddle with him, but Tony smelt, so bad.

Once they arrived Bucky had candles lit around the bedroom leading to the bathroom. The lights were dim for a romantic setting. Steve smiled. Bucky clearly felt guilty for not trying more, but this was him making up for it.

Soon Tony’s favourite love song playlist began to play. “Barnes, you cheesy shit” Tony smiled.

“Language.”

“Sorry dad. I won’t do it again” Tony said sarcastically, but then his face changed. There were two sides to Tony, one where you couldn’t see his emotions it was just a wall his put up. Two, was when you can read from Tony’s face emotion.

“Let’s get you cleaned, then we cuddle tonight” Bucky said standing next to Steve, “I’m sorry I was a bad boyfriend, Tony.”

“I was too. I can’t help it thought, I’m sorry.” Before anyone could answer he carried on, “can we bathe then go to bed?”

“Yes, but tomorrow, you and I are talking about this” Steve promised.   

 

_The next day_

 

Tony woke up between Steve and Bucky; he felt like shit. And Steve said they were going to ‘talk’ about what he did this past week.

No one liked when Steve wanted to ‘talk’ with them, and he was angry – it never ended well. Especially for the other person. Whether Steve wanted to admit it or not, he was the father of the whole group, and everyone acknowledge.

Everyone but Steve. Until yesterday Capicle, had no idea.

That’s another reason why Tony loves Steve, he’s always, and he means always, looks out for other people, and he’s willing to do that, even if he has to be stricted with them. Steve was always there for himself and Bucky, from supporting Bucky with the recovery from Hydra’s winter solider program. To Tony’s issues like, his awful childhood memories – to Afghanistan.

Neither of them were allowed to get away with not facing a problem, but if they did, Steve promised to work through it with them, and he always did. Tony’s life changed when he got in this relationship with them, he is depressed at times, and thankfully, he was feeling better because of those two.

Tony didn’t feel himself crying, until he felt a hand rubbing his back. He knew it was Bucky, as his face was pressed against Bucky’s chest so that’s where his tears landed. “Doll? What’s wrong?” he whispered.

“I’m just happy, and I haven’t felt this away in such a lot time. I love you and steve so much” Tony answered.

“Is that a problem, Doll?” the shaggy haired man asked.

“No, it’s the best thing that has happened to me. And I’m so grateful for you two. But I messed up massively this week by pushing you away and braking my promise to Steve” the engineer said.

 “What promise was that?”

“To keep my health up to date, like I do when Steve his here. Don’t isolate myself. And don’t go back to my old method of comfort” Tony told him.

“Which was drinking, right?” Bucky answered.

“Yes-“

“Tony, you’ve done so well with your drinking problem, Tony don’t forget that.” Steve interrupted, slightly scaring both his lovers.

“How long have you been awake?” the smallest man asked, turning to lay on his back.

 “When I heard Bucky asked, ‘what’s wrong’. Only wanted to say something when you got onto the subject because I know you, Tony, you tend to put yourself down.” All three of them knew it was true.

“I know Steve, but I took it so far before you guys, before the Avengers – I was a mess, and had so many hospital emergency and when I made J.A.R.V.I.S and that kept happening, he grounded me and for a while controlled my alcohol purchases.”

“Tony-” Bucky started.

“I know, but it was such a hard time, nothing was going well for me, I had no one to go to. Aunt Peggy, started getting sick, she doesn’t remember me, then I was band from seeing her as I remind her of Howard. Towards the end of her work in S.H.E.I.L.D she really started to hate him”

“Why?” Steve asked as they all sat up.

“Because I am adopted and me my twin brother Gregory, he hates me by the way because I got Stark Industries. Howard's real son Arno Stark – was generated/made. His gestation had been extremely difficult, and his birth was only made possible with the help of an alien robot, the Rigellian Recorder, who had agreed to help the baby survive in exchange of the opportunity to bio-engineer him, so he could accelerate humanity's technological growth in the future. I grew up completely unaware of Arno's existence or that I was adopted.”

“Do you know anything about your real parents?” Bucky asked.

“My biological parents were two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Amanda Armstrong, my mum and Jude, my dad, who met during a courier mission. After Jude saved Amanda from an assassin, and fell in love. They had a two-year relationship, Amanda became pregnant.

A week before giving birth to me, Jude was revealed to have been a Hydra double-agent with little regard for anybody but Amanda and himself who sold out fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, and was even responsible for the incident that had almost cost Amanda her life. During a discussion when he was trying to convince Amanda to accept Hydra's protection, she attacked Jude and killed him.

Traumatized by this development, Amanda asked S.H.I.E.L.D. to ensure future for her baby would find a safe and ‘happy home’. However, director Nick Fury followed the same procedure used for unwanted pregnancies in the agency, and I was left in an orphanage in Sofia, Bulgaria. Where I was born. After Amanda birthed me in a local hospital. Fury's associate and famous industrialist Howard Stark learned of this, and decided to find me and adopt me, keeping the name Amanda wished he retained: Anthony.

In addition to Howard and Maria suffering the latter's inability to give birth again, they needed to find a healthy boy to act as a decoy in place of their secret first born. My brother Arno.” Tony explained, “I haven’t told this to anyone, apart from, J.”

“I assume Fury told you?” Steve asked.

“Yes. I kinda made him, and fold the files myself. I don’t know what happened to my real mum, but that’s fine.”

Tony sighed, that didn’t just make Tony feel unwanted, but made him feel like wasteful, His verbal and sometimes physical abuse for Howard remained in his head – proving all his thoughts were true. That’s where the drinking came from, I took away the pain. But Steve and Bucky were so much better than any drink.

“Tony, remember we love you, we care for you and will always want you. What other people say to hurt you were out of anger or jealousy. We are so proud of the man you became to be” Bucky kissed one cheek.

“And no one can ever replace you, in any accept of you or what you’ve done. Tony, everything you are, makes us love you. Never forget that” Steve said kissing his other cheek.

“Thank you, boys. I love you both too. Who’s carrying me to get breakfast?” Tony asked looking between them.

“I will, as you and Steve are going to ‘talk’ later” Bucky said getting out. He stood out of the bed, in just sweatpants. Tony’s favorite outfit for Bucky.

Tony was carried in bridle-style in his arms, going to the command room kitchen. “Ah, there’s two of you, where daddy Avenger?” Clint asked, watching them. But Steve followed behind them, “there he is.”

“Thor made breakfast” Bruce said. There table had to be extended whenever Thor cooks, because his average meal had five courses. But that’s not because he’s cutting back.

Thor only made enough for one course, because after any interventions, he realized most people didn’t on Earth ate sometimes, three plates full, during mostly an evening meal. But three throughout the whole day. Poor man just couldn’t understand it.

Thor made pancakes, bacon, waffles, poptarts and brought fruit. All of course were large portions. “Thor, why are 95% of the poptarts, on your plate? They’re for everyone” Natasha asked.

“Because I’m leaving for Asgard soon, and I grabbed them first” the large man said.

“Don’t try fighting for it, you all remembered what happened last time” Tony chuckled. For a man as old as Thor, he knows how to though a temper tantrum. Steve was not pleased.

Sam laughed, “as long as I get bacon, everything will be fine.”

They continued to talk for breakfast, and stayed in the living room for an hour, until Steve stood up, “Tony, time to talk.”

“Yes Steve.” Tony walked with him to their bedroom.

“I trust Steve, Tony does too, I hope” Bucky said to himself.

 

>>>> 

 

“Why Tony?” Was all Steve said when they entered the room, “had someone upset you?”

“No, nothing like that. Everyone was so nice to me, and tried hard to get me out of there. It was me who was rude to them. I pushed them away” Tony admitted. “I had no reason to. I’m sorry, and I know I broke our deal.”

“Thank you for being honest with me. Tony, you know how I deal with Bucky when he doesn’t something, life threating or stupid?” Steve asked, making his way to the bed.

“W-with a spanking. But Steve, I’m not sure that’ll work with me.” Tony said walking backwards.

“Why is that?”

“I’m wasn’t raised like you two, if I was hit, it was by Howard and he was drunk or just angry with me. Steve, it scares me” he looked venerable, really to cry.

 “Let’s talk first, come here, please?” the super solider asked gently.

Tony quickly went over to Steve’s lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck, letting Steve’s arms wrap around his waist. This was Tony safe place.

“You know no one here is going to hurt you for any reason, and if they do, they’ll have to deal with me and Bucky. It’s not just the people in the tower its people outside the tower too. I promise you right now, we love you and no one is going to hurt you. The spanking will hurt, but I won’t spank you with anything other than my had, at the beginning. I want to gain your trust, with this.”

Tony just nodded, and small tears leaving his eyes. “I-I know, but Howard said that, and wasn’t afraid to carrying on until he was satisfied. I’m not saying you’d do that, but I’m scared.”

“I will never do that, Tony. I was planning to five you fifty with my hand, that’s it” Steve told him, “no more. For now, that will be the maximum I’ll give you. And I’ll put cream on you too.”

Tony nodded, “I’m not looking forward to it, but I trust you. Under certain conditions.”

“Which are?” Steve smiled.

“I want cuddles afterwards from you and Bucky, ice cream, and sex later that day or the next day. That seems fair to me” Tony proposed, “please?”

“Seems fair, I can make that happened. Can we start now, are you ready?” Steve questioned.

“Yes.” Tony got up to bend over Steve’s lap, but Steve stopped him “trousers down.”

“Please, no, Steve, not this time” Tony begged, but Steve wasn’t going to back down, so down came Tony’s trousers.

Once over Steve’s lap, Steve locked Tony’s legs between his and placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing him. “I’m going to start, with a warm up for ten – which will count, and they’ll grow harder.”

“Yes Steve. I’m ready” Tony nodded.

And the smacks started, not as hard as Tony thought they’d hurt; however, a growing sensation of heat was starting to build. A tiny “ow” escaped his lips.

“Tony?”

“I’m fine, carry on.”

After twenty, Tony’s eyes started to water, and he was wiggling a while. At forty Steve stopped. “Can you count these last ten?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.”

Smack

“Forty-one!”

Smack.

“Forty-two!”

Smack

“Forty-three!”

Smack.

“Forty-four OW!”

Smack.

“Ow! Forty-five!”

Smack.

“Ow ow forty-six!”

Smack.

“Forty-seven!”

Smack.

“Stop! Stop! Forty-eight!”

“Just two more, I’ll make the quick.” Steve promised, and kept his words.

Smack.

 “Forty-nine!”

Smack.

“Fifty! Stop daddy!” Tony screamed.

Steve quickly sat him up, and grabbed the pillow he placed next to him, and sat it on his lap then placed Tony on top of it. “Breath, Tony.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry daddy! I won’t be bad again!” Tony screaming and crying, he carried on saying like that until Steve started to hum a little song, and called for Bucky. Bucky entered and sat next to Steve, where Tony’s head was laying on Steve’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to go so hard on him, I thought I was going easier on him. He screamed and thought I was Howard.” Steve explained.

“I’ll get the cream” Bucky said -  he headed to their bathroom, and pulled out the cream that was never used unless someone was spanked.

Bucky came back with it, and saw Tony was calmed down enough to talk to Steve. “I’m sorry I called you ‘daddy’ I haven’t been in that position and usually it was Howard, who wanted to tiffin me up. Then other people who thought they were ‘helping me’. They left me bruised, or bleeding. I panicked.”

“No need to explain. Just know I won’t hurt you like his did. Just never do that again, understand me?”

“Yes Steve. Thank you, can I have the cream now, please?”  Tony asked pouting.

After that was applied, the three of them got into bed to cuddle, in a peaceful silence, until.

Bucky had something that was twirling around his mind, “Tony, I remember you said, you called Howard, papa, pops and dad. Never ‘daddy’.”

“I think I have the right to call me boyfriend whatever I want. You can call it therapy of some kind.” Tony blushed.

“Kink bastard.”

“Language. Tony, you can call me whatever you want to; however, it helps you.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

  “I’m kink shaming both of you” Bucky sighed.

“Bucky started calling you that first”

“I know, Tony, he’s done it before.”

“Tony, snitches get stiches – or in your case a sore bum, oh wait you already have.” Bucky laughed.

“You’ll be next for teasing” Steve promised.

They all laughed together, Bucky a little quieter than his boyfriends.


	3. Russian Raged Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha keeps lashing out at people and later she hit Sam, that was the last straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't done anything for a while, I'm writing other stories at the moment, plus school and stuff. Sorry.

“Clint! Stop talking to me! For once shut up, please! And leave me alone!” Natasha screamed.

She’s been like this for a while now. Everyone assumed it was from stress, maybe hormones or maybe she’s keeping secrets, and everything is building up inside her, although she is a spy, she has to let things go if not bad things happen to that individual, mental issues occur.

“I only asked if you were hungry!” Clint yelled back, “I’m sorry I asked!” The bowman left the room, he stormed off running into Bucky.

“She’s angry again?” Bucky asked, even he was getting tired of it.

“Yes! All the fucking time, and it’s over little things! It’s unreal!” Clint expressed his frustration by throwing his bow at the wall. “I don’t know if I personally did something to her, I forgot something important to her! Fuck sake! What is wrong with her?!”

Clint eventually let a few tears fall from his face, “she’s my best friend and I love her; this is killing me that I can’t help.”

Bucky pulled Clint into a hug, “how about we ask Steve to talk to her? He’s now the team's’ dad, maybe they should take.” Clint chuckled at that. “Let’s talk to Steve then? He’s with Tony who’s still grounded.”

“Sucks to be Tony.” The two laughed as they headed to the boyfriends shared floor. Tony was in bed whining about lack of freedom in his own house, while Steve was painting him.

“Cap? Babe? If you let me go, I’ll get cooking lessons to cook whatever you want?” Tony tried persuade him.

“No Tony, and if you carry on with that, I’ll add an extra week on” Steve said casually. “Love you baby.”

Bucky knocked on the door, “sorry guys, but I have someone who wants to talk to Steve – we need help with Natasha.”

“Sit down, Clint. And tell me everything” Steve patted a space on the bed for him to sit, while Bucky pulled Tony onto his lap, moving them to cuddle at Steve’s side.

Steve put an arm around them, while concentrating on Clint. “Tell me when it started. When she first got this way.”

“Probably about two months ago.” The man sighed.

 

_Flashback_

“Finally finished guys!” Clint sighed sitting back in his seat. The avengers had spent five months, trying to stop a hydra attacks happening in various places around the world. Right now, they were flying back from Russia.

“It’s Shawarma time guys” Tony laughed weakly, “but maybe a shower first, and we have it delivered to the tower.”

The flight from Moscow to New York is around 10 hours 30 minutes, so they had unfortunately slightly frozen airplane food. Which eventually did grow better in quality, due to the food defrosting while during the flight.

Throughout the journey home, they all were doing their own thing but still interacted with each other too; either sleeping, eating, talking, relaxing etc. everyone but Natasha, she stayed quiet and curled up into herself, they assumed she was tried however her eyes were always open – like she’d seen something.

“Nat? Want some food?” Sam asked being the first one who dare speak to her. But it wasn’t a surprise, Sam has big heart towards everyone he cares for – he’s genially a kind man, and that’s what Steve respected when they first met.

“Het…no” she answered. When she reverts back to speaking Russian that’s her way of adding another shield.

Clint sat next to her, “everything alright?”

(Back off) “Oтвали” she mumbled. Thankfully Clint knew a little Russian and Bucky spoke it fluently. So, for the rest of the flight, Natasha stay the same way, until they landed back in at Stark tower, where she ran to the lift to her floor.

“Probably just overwhelmed from everything, and just wanted the flight to be over with to rest.” Steve assumed.

_Flashback_

 

“After that, everything happy about her left; constantly angry or raged by something. Steve, I really need help, talking isn’t helping. And Nat is going on a mission soon, so that’s gonna make her even more, y’know, insanely angry.” Clint finished.

“I’ll talk to her, and probably ask Sam to join that mission too; he’s good at getting people to open up” Steve thought. Getting his phone out to message Nick Fury and Sam about that.

Bucky groaned, he was not that mission as well and Sam, still likes to give him a hand time.

“How is he? He left a while ago” Clint asked.

“He was seeing his family, it’s been a while and should be on his way back for training” Tony said, “he called yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The Captain asked.

“Because I’m grounded” Tony stated, but moved behind Bucky for protection.

 

>>>>

 

Steve got the Avengers who were leaving for that mission ready over the next few days, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam and Thor.

Natasha was still in her own little world - nothing changed even after her and Steve’s talk. It basic ended with Natasha screaming “You don’t own me!”

“Steve, it’ll be ok. She is going through something right now, and needs time, but I know on a mission, she’ll be sensible/ responsible on this mission. I believe in her” Tony said from beside Steve.

“I know, but she’s hurting, the look in her eyes is like Bucky’s when he has a winter soldier flashback or nightmare. Tony,I think something happened in Russia that had something to do with the red room” Steve replied.

“I'll be back soon” Bucky said kissing Steve’s lips. “I love you both” he then kissed Tony's lips, “stay out of trouble, doll” Tony pouted a little.

“You're no fun” Tony said walking into Bucky’s chest for a hug, “but fine, I'll try not to.”

“Be safe, Buck. I love you” Steve kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

After they all said their goodbyes, and Steve checked over the equipment, the others left.

“You're still grounded, Tony and I got Pepper to get you paperwork. Overdue paperwork. Get going, then you can work with Bruce.”

“You dick” Tony mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“You dictator, is what I said” Tony quickly left the room.

 

>>>>

 

Fast forward to the last day.

“Guys! Fall back“ Sam called, “more soldiers are charging from the east, tanks following too. It's a set up”

“You heard him, fall back” Bucky ordered. 

“Soldier of winter, lady Natasha has gone in. She left a trail leading inwards” Thor notified Bucky. 

“What trail?” Thor then pointed to the hydra soldiers hobbling away.

“Get the others out of here. Birdy you're with me” Bucky told Sam. 

The two of them charged in to find Natasha fighting a blond woman dressed similarly to her.

 

Another red room Widow. 

 

Natasha was enraged all she saw was red, she pulled a knife from her the back of her belt and almost plunged it in the blond. 

But Bucky’s aiming skills will always be lit, he shot a small bullet at the knife sending it flying out of the redheads hand.

Sam swooped and picked Natasha in his arms, while the blond escaped. “You idiots! You let her get away!”

Neither of them cared she was angry, all they needed to do want escape the lab.

Clint managed to get the Quinjet to arrive just in time for them to board.

The moment Sam placed Natasha on her feet, she slapped him so hard he almost felt his tooth move.

Bucky grabbed her arm, he pulled her away to a corner of the Jet and made her stay there the rest of the trip, while he took care of Sam.

 

>>>>

 

“What happened?” Steve noticed the hand mark on Sam. He didn't wait for an answer as he saw Natasha lingering on the Jet.

“I see. Go inside, the medics are going check you guys over. I'm going to deal with Natasha.” Steve promised.

He kissed Bucky as they passed each other, but still went to Natasha. “Go to the medical bay, then we will talk later.”

Natasha nodded her head, and left with the others. Steve heard Tony coming up behind him. “Go easy on her, Buck said it's something linked to the red room.”

“Very well” they now know, the organisation has been revived. 

Later that day Natasha spent her time in her room, everyone who went on that mission did. So Steve was going keep his word but let Natasha recover first.

 

>>>>

 

“Care to explain now?” Steve asked coming into Natasha’s room, “I gave you longer than I normally would. So let's chat.”

“I already apologised to Sam” Natasha answered.

“What about the rest of the team?”

“I did nothing to them” Widow stood up outraged. 

“You left them high and dry, put yourself in danger and instead of escaping! Two of them had to come in and save you!” Steve didn’t raise his voice but was keeping level headed. 

“I knew what I was doing! I have more training than both of the put together, Steve!” Natasha yelled.

“Is it true, you hold a knife to her neck?” Steve asked walking closer to her bed. 

Natasha wasn’t scared of mainly things, but she knew what Steve was going to do if he got closer, she did deserve it, but the red room did the same if the widows fought against them. But it always worse than a spanking.

“Yes, but Steve. I wasn’t actually going to kill her, I know her and she always tries to kill me whenever we meet, I was just trying to scare her away.” 

Steve sat next to her: silence. “Steve, please don’t.”

“You know I have to, Natasha, what is her name and, how long have you know her?” He asked.

“Her name is Ylena Belova and for two months" she answered.

“Sixty days in two months?” 

“Yes, Steve.” Great she thought.

“Then you’re getting thirty with my hand and thirty with a hairbrush” Steve decided.

“Steve, please no” she tried to get up, but he grabbed her wrist. “I’m not a child, one of your boyfriends or Sam, let me go. To abuse them it’s fine, but I already went through that.”

“You’re getting spanked for endangering the team, yourself, hiding secrets, hurting Clint and unnecessarily slapping Sam!” Steve raised his voice.

“I don’t abuse people, I correct them, yes it hurts but it makes them remember their lesson! A spanking can borer abuse! But only if the spanker intents it to be a beating with no reasoning behind it! I spank them because I want them alive and to remember what they did wrong! But I will always tell them why I’m spanking them, and comfort them afterwards! SO DON’T CALL ME AN ABUSER! I WILL NEVER DO THAT TO PEOPLE I CARE FOR! THAT INCLUDES YOU, NATASHA, I DON’T KNOW WHY  YOU DON’T SEE IT!” Steve yelled.

Steve never yells unless he’s passionate about what he’s talking about. They both stayed in silence for a while before Steve pulled Natasha in for a hug, “I know you have emotional problems, including letting people in, but Natasha, I will always be here for you, please remember that.”

“I will, I’m sorry Steve” she shed a few tears, holding onto him like he would disappear from her.

“Natasha, I’m still going to spank you. There is no way around this” Steve lead them back over to the bed, and pulled her over his knees.

“I won’t make you count, but tell me if it gets too much for you, but you’re getting sixty.”

“I will Steve, I’m ready

Then first ten surprised Natasha, she knows he’s a super soldier, but she thought he would have been a little easy on her.

“Don’t *Smack* you *Smack* ever *Smack* risk *Smack* yourself *Smack* or *Smack*others *Smack* like *Smack*that *Smack* again *Smack*” Steve lectured during the spankings.

“ I w-won’t! OW!” She yelped.

“From *Smack* now *Smack* on *Smack* you *Smack* let *Smack* us *Smack* if *Smack* you *Smack* have *Smack* a *Smack*problem.”

“I will!” Natasha wailed.

“That’s thirty with my hand, now the hairbrush ” Steve informed her.

“Please, n-no. It h-hurts!”

Steve picked it up, “sorry, Nat, no can do.”

“You’re *Smack* going *Smack* to*Smack* apologies *Smack* to *Smack* everyone *Smack* you *Smack* need *Smack* to *Smack* right?” Steve asked.

“Yes I will!” she moved her hand to cover the butt.

“Natasha, I will add more if you don’t move your hand!” I didn’t quickly.

The next ten, Steve said nothing. “We’re almost done, but I have questions for you -  I want you to answer them.”

“1. I will you keep secrets to yourself that endanger your life? *Smack*”  

“OW! N-no Steve”

“2. Will you be or open with us”

“I promise! OW! I-I will!” Now there is nothing hiding her sobs

“3. Do you plan on taking on a solo mission while you’re on one?”

“No Steve! OW!”

“4. Are you going stop pushing your friends away?”

“I will stop! Please! OW!”

“5. How do you think we felt not being able to help you?”

“I don’t know! OW! Frustrating?

“6. Yes, immensity  so. Do you trust us?”

“ I do! With my life! OW! Stop!”

“7. Then why won’t you let us in?”

“I’m scared!” 

“8. What are you?”

“The red room! It was important to keep things to yourself!”

“9. Do you understand we love and care about you?”

“Yes! But it’s an old habit!”

“10 Will you slap your team for saving your life?”

“Never again! OW!”

Steve pulled her into his arms, he hugged her letting her crying. “I’ve got you.”

The redhead had no plans on leaving anytime soon, she left came and relaxed, almost enough to fall asleep, util “how about we run you a bath? Then we watch a movie?” Steve asked, holding her in his arms still.

“Y-yeah” she hiccupped. “Can we stay in my room and talk?"

“Of course we can. J.A.R.V.I.S. can you run the bath please?” 

“Already started it” the AI replied.

When it was ready Steve helped Natasha into the bath, “I’ll wait for you” he told her and left her be.

Afterwards, hey stayed in Natasha room, talking about the red room, Natasha depression, anxiety & PTSD and everything else she wanted to.

 

_Three hours later_

 

“-I never knew my parents, the red room had me since birth, I thought they abandoned me, but they died in a fire, the red room started to get the girls living near my house. I don’t want to talk anymore, I need to apologies to people.”

Steve respected her wishes, and bought her out to the others.

“Sam, I’m sorry for slapping you, you saved my life. Clint you’re my best friend and I love you,, I’m sorry for putting you through everything I did. And to Everyone one else, I am so sorry for teaching you like enemies.”

They forgave her, “we can order pizza? That makes things better, sometimes” Rhodey  said calling their nearest pizzeria.

 


	4. Very Sorry

I am very sorry I haven't been updating, so I was thinking of deleting this story and writing all the chapters, then post them on when they are done. Is that a good idea? 

 

If I wait 24 hours hopefully anyone reading will respond, and whoever does, I'm going with what was said


	5. On Hold

Thank you to JProxy, this story will be put on hold. I'm going to come back though. 


End file.
